Baby I'm Yours
by The-Illusion-And-The-Mirror
Summary: Y seré tuyo, hasta que las estrellas caigan del cielo. Tuyo, hasta que todos los ríos se sequen. En otras palabras hasta que muera. Y seré tuyo, hasta que el sol no brille más. Tuyo, hasta que los poetas se queden sin rimas. En otras palabras, hasta el fin de los tiempos...


**Disclaimer: los personajes de Phineas y Ferb no me pertenecen; todos los derechos pertenecen a Dan Povenmire, Jeef "Swampy" Marsh y Disney.**

* * *

―Jeremy, ¿a dónde me llevas?―preguntó curiosa Candace.

El rubio soltó una pequeña risa y sólo dijo: ―Sé paciente… Te va a gustar, Candace.

―Si tú lo dices…

Ambos caminaron tomados de la mano en un silencio cómodo, sin querer romperlo porque no veían necesario el hecho de hablar.

Candace pensaba en todas las posibles opciones de lugares a los que Jeremy planeaba llevarla; podía ser un restaurante o dar un agradable paseo, y, sinceramente, ambas ideas le encantaban, porque si bien a ella le gustaba ir a buenos lugares, Candace sabía apreciar la belleza de una cita simple sin muchas cosas ostentosas de por medio.

Además, para Candace, cualquier cita en la que estuvieran simplemente ella y Jeremy, le parecería perfecta desde su punto de vista.

Por otro lado, Jeremy se encontraba algo nervioso, pero lo escondía lo mejor que podía; llevaba siendo novio de Candace desde hace siete años y había planeado esto desde hace cuatro meses atrás; simplemente quería que todo fuera bien, no perfecto porque sabía que era imposible, pero iba a hacer su mayor esfuerzo en que fuera algo digno para la pelirroja.

Caminaron por largo rato, disfrutando del silencio del otro hasta que Jeremy se detuvo justo cuando andaban pasando encima de un puente.

―¿Pasa algo? ¿Por qué te detienes? ¿Aquí me querías traer?―preguntó feliz Candace.

―Uhm… sí ―respondió nervioso.

―Espera, estás… ¿estás nervioso? ―preguntó juguetona la pelirroja.

―Sólo… escúchame.

Candace sonrió y sólo dijo: ―Soy toda oídos.

Jeremy la observaba nervioso; podían haber sido muchas las veces en las que le pudo haber cantado a Candace alguna canción, pero no podía evitar el sentir las pequeñas mariposas revolotear en su estómago y sentir que sus manos empezaban a sudar, moviéndolas en un ligero tic nervioso. Tomó airé, lo exhaló y empezó a cantar:

_Oh~_

_Baby I'm Yours (baby I'm yours)_

_And I'll be yours (yours) until the stars fall from the sky_

_Yours, until the rivers all run dry_

_In other words, until I die_

Candace simplemente se sonrojó ante ese pequeño pedazo de la canción; Jeremy nunca le había cantado algo tan… romántico.

_Baby I'm Yours (baby I'm yours)_

_And I'll be yours, until the sun no longer shines_

_Yours, until the poets run out of rhyme _

_In other words, until the end of time_

Era una canción realmente preciosa; era calmada, aun si Jeremy estaba cantando a acapella, para ella sonaba perfecto con el simple sonido de su voz; hacía aún más relajante la canción.

_I'm gonna stay right here, by your side_

_Do my best to keep you satisfied_

_Nothin' in the world could drive me away_

_Everyday you'll hear me say_

_Baby I'm Yours (baby I'm yours)_

_And I'll be yours until the two and two it three_

_Yours, until the mountains crumbles to the sea_

_In other words, until eternity_

Para ella, era una canción que Jeremy le cantaba para hacerle saber cuánto la amaba; y, realmente, Candace supo que él había escogido la mejor de las canciones que le pudo haber dedico.

_Baby I'm Yours_

'_Til the stars fall from the sky_

_Baby I'm Yours_

'_Til the rivers all run dry_

_Baby I'm Yours_

'_Til the sun no longer shines_

_Baby I'm Yours_

'_Til the poets run out of rhyme_

―Woah…―fue lo único que pudo decir Candace.

―¿Te gustó?

―Jeremy, eso no se pregunta; creo que mi respuesta está sobra. Es… la canción, dios, es hermosa.

―Sabía que te gustaría.―dijo con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

Candace sólo rió y le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo: ―Me conoces de-

―Cásate conmigo, ―le interrumpió Jeremy.

No había un hombre arrodillado, no habían velas y una cena romántica de por medio en un restaurante lujoso; no había una serenata debajo de su casa con Jeremy llevando globos; no había un chico con un anillo costoso en mano, arrodillado, llevando un traje de gala blanco; tan sólo había un hombre rubio, vestido realmente sencillo, sosteniendo una rosa blanca en una mano, incrustada en el centro de ésta un anillo sencillo, con una fina piedra que adornaba un extremo.

Candace podía ser muchas cosas: podía ser exigente, una romántica empedernida, una chica que ama el glamur, alguien que querría una declaración digna de una novela rosa; pero tratándose de Jeremy, para ella, cualquier cosa que él hiciera para declararle su amor, o simplemente pedirle matrimonio, la haría realmente feliz. Porque con él realmente no esperaba lujos, tan sólo esperaba… amor.

―Claro― sonrió cálidamente. No lloró, no gritó de felicidad, tan sólo sonrió de la forma más feliz que podía. Jeremy la imitó.

Eso era un nuevo comienzo.

Se acercaron, mas no se besaron; fue un simple frote de narices. Podría decirse que fue un beso esquimal. Simplemente, la felicidad era demasiada para ellos.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Hola, hace mucho no los veía por aquí :b Bien, creo que está de más decir que esto lo estoy subiendo por el día de San Valentín. Quería hacer algo con Phineas y Ferb porque he andado viendo unos episodios y simplemente me dio nostalgia (todavía soy parte del fandom) y quise hacer algo con el Canderemy porque son una pareja que casi no tiene amor :( y eso que fue la primera en ser oficial en toda la serie, pero, aun así el Phinbella siempre será mi OTP principal 3

Espero pasen un lindo día al lado de sus amig s, novi , amante lo que tenga, o con muchos dulces, en mi caso... :'v

En serio, en serio, en serio espero que les guste la historia porque me esforcé mucho para que quedara bonita y que a mí me gustara ;^;

PD: Para los que esperan actualización de Salted Nut Rolls, trataré de actualizar lo más pronto que pueda; con todo lo de la escuela, los exámenes y tarea y que sólo me quiero dormir temprano, dejo de meterme a aquí y a DeviantArt.

PD: El título del One Shot y de la letra que está escrita, es de una canción de los Arctic Monkeys, se llama tal cual _Baby I'm Yours; _aquí les dejo el link para que la puedan escuchar: _watch?v=qHss1bjFMJc. _Sólo pongan Youtube punto com y peguen la parte del enlace que les deje uwu

_Illusion Li~_

_Muack!_


End file.
